Patchy
Sons: Daughters: Sire: Mother: Brother: Sister: |pup = Tuft |adult = Patchy |past = Lone Wolf |current = None |status = Deceased (Body possessed by Spilled Blood) |image 1 = File: Patchy.jpg|image 2 = File: Patchy.juv.jpg|image 3 = File: Patchy.pup.jpg}}Patchy is a lanky white-and-black male wolf with lots of scattered patches all around his body and dull hazel eyes. Personality Patchy was a naive, cheerful young wolf. He was very trusting and tried to see the best in every wolf, which sometimes got him in trouble, such as when he mated with a Leashed-Dog. Backstory and Facts *He mated with a Leashed-Dog, resulting in a litter of four pups. *He was relatively young when he died, not long after his pups were born. *When he told his brother Weevil about his mate and pups, they got into a fight which accidentally ended in him falling off a cliff and dying. *A part of him always envied his Leashed-dog mate Tiffany, and secretly longed for her easy and comfortable life. *Shortly after his death, his body was possessed by Spilled Blood, who escaped from the Forest of Everlasting Hunger with the help of Belladonna. Using his body, Spilled Blood murdered several wolves, including Magpie and Stalwart. Quotes :Behind her, a white-and-black male wolf was causing a slight commotion. "I have to see Weevil!" He snapped, though he didn't seem angry, only anxious. "He didn't mean to kill me! I have to let him know I forgive him." :"I'm sorry, Patchy. It's the rules." Gracious looked flustered, trying to calm the young male down. "He directly caused your death, whether he meant to or not. He'll have to find a way to live with what he's done. You can't speak to him."'' ― Gracious argues with Patchy :Spilled Blood tailored his voice to be low, but carry far enough to reach Patchy. It was a technique he often used during his lifetime to lure in victims. "I hear you wish to speak to your brother." He purred, keeping his voice smooth and unthreatening. "I can help you out, child. Come closer." :Patchy's ears perked up, and he whipped around. "Me?" He was sitting by himself, as he hadn't felt comfortable around the other Lost Wolves. :"Yes, you. Who else?" Spilled Blood tilted his head innocently, catching Patchy's eye from a distance. "Come over here. I can help you reach out to your brother." ― Spilled Blood lures Patchy into the Forest of Everlasting Hunger :The Great Wolf pricked her ears suddenly. She could feel a disturbance in the magic that shrouded the Forest of Everlasting Hunger. The ethereal she-wolf grew to her full height, as big as the huge Shadow-Guardians patrolling the forest. :She bounded over to the massive shadow beasts and spotted the lost wolf in the center of the forest. "Patchy! Get out of there, now!" The Great Wolf ordered. :Patchy jumped to his paws, frightened by the appearance of the huge white she-wolf. "Why?" He woofed, his voice shaking slightly. "I'm trying to see Weevil! You can't stop me from seeing him!" He tried to sound bold, which he failed at miserably. ― Spilled Blood lures Patchy into the Forest of Everlasting Hunger :Spilled Blood couldn't tell how long he was out. Suddenly he gasped, his eyes flying open. He lay there panting, as though all his energy had been sapped away. /I'm free./ He thought, trying to stand up, but his legs were weak and shaky. He glanced at his paws, which were dirty and white. /So the plan worked./ ― Spilled Blood possesses Patchy's body Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Lone Wolves Category:Sire-Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members